A Santa Cruz Christmas
by Lanthiriel25
Summary: It's Christmas in Santa Cruz. Join the whole Beach City Grill gang for their festivities on Christmas Day after catching a glimpse of everyone's Christmas Eve celebrations.


Summary: It's Christmas in Santa Cruz. Join the Beach City Grill gang for their festivities on Christmas Day after catching a glimpse of everyone's Christmas Eve celebrations.

Warnings: None. Excessive fluff?! ;) Possibly inaccurate American Christmas traditions?

Disclaimer: Writing belongs to me. Everything else belongs to the writers/producers/makers of Ten Inch Hero. For entertainment purposes only.

AN: I started writing this before Christmas, but real life got in the way and I've only just been able to finish it. It hasn't quite turned out as I expected but I didn't want to keep redrafting as the festive season won't go on forever! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

**A Santa Cruz Christmas**

_By Lanthiriel25_

**_Christmas Eve_**

_Tish and Priestly_

"What on earth are you doing?" Tish asked in surprise as she entered her living room to find Priestly peering beneath the couch, arm disappearing underneath, expression of concentration on his face.

"Huh?!" Priestly replied as he turned to see Tish standing by the sofa, head cocked slightly as she put in her left earring.

Tish raised her eyebrows to emphasise her point.

"Oh, right!" Priestly exclaimed as he quickly withdrew his hand and scrambled to standing. "I was just…"

"Just…?" Tish prompted sweetly, knowing full well what he was doing, having seen him not-so-subtlety rifling through the cupboards and peering behind and underneath furniture when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Just…following Christmas tradition."

"OK, and what Christmas tradition might that be?" Tish queried distractedly as she checked her clothes and that she had everything she needed in her purse.

"Guessing what my Christmas presents might be," Priestly explained with a shrug. "I was just…looking for clues."

"I see," Tish acknowledged as she approached him, straightening his jacket and adjusting the collar. "And what makes you think I got you a present?"

Tish could barely hide a smile as Priestly's face fell slightly, a small frown appearing on his brow, before recognising her bluff.

"You've got me a present," he stated decisively, eyes narrowing slightly to gauge her reaction to his confident declaration. "And I bet I can get you to tell me what it is before the evening's out."

"I accept your challenge," Tish smiled, pulling back slightly to offer her hand, which Priestly firmly shook. "But you're going to lose."

"We shall see," Priestly countered smugly, as he offered her his arm. "Now, festive frolicking awaits. I believe you promised me some 'drinks, darts and dancing'?"

Tish squeezed his hand as she scooped up her keys, stuffing them into her purse, pulling them both towards the door. Locking the door behind them and zipping up her leather jacket, the pair of them made their way into town, enjoying the crisp night air, their breath dancing on the breeze as they chatted about Christmases past and wishes for the future, and singing along to the strains of Christmas tunes coming from the bars and clubs which they passed on the way.

* * *

"What is that?! That's embarrassing!" Tish laughed as Priestly bounced up and down, twirling around himself, arms flailing amid the flashing lights and seasonal music.

They were surrounded by people, having fun, drinking and dancing. After a few quiet drinks at the bar and a game of darts, which Tish had to grudgingly admit to Priestly winning, Tish had managed to challenge Priestly to a round of pool. They were pretty evenly matched but Priestly had dragged her away from the table before they could declare a winner, pulling her cocktail from her hand, and pushing her out onto the dance floor.

"Watch out, baby! I got ma groove on!" Priestly winked as he slid across the floor, bopping to the beat as he went, looking for all the world like a rock-star wannabe.

"Well, get your groove off, because no-one needs to see that!" Tish could barely talk for laughing, raising her voice slightly so she could be heard over the sound of other people's conversations and the volume of the festive music.

Tish glanced around, seeing the other patrons enjoying their own festivities. Some simply drinking and chatting, others taking advantage of the dance floor like they were, some more drunk than others. She hadn't thought her husband had had that much to drink but seeing his 'dancing' made her think maybe she'd fallen behind. Although, often she could hardly tell drunk Priestly and hyper Priestly apart. It was just as likely that he was simply having so much fun and trying to make her laugh, rather than having any sort of alcohol to blame.

"You're just jealous, you don't got the moves like I do!" Priestly countered, spinning in place, arms held wide in pride, the multi-coloured lights flaring brightly off his green spiked hair and maroon shirt.

"Yeah, jealousy. That's the emotion I'm going for!" Tish scoffed as she poked him teasingly in the ribs, causing Priestly to cringe back with a mock scowl and bat her hands away. "And just so you know, you keep that up, I'm breaking up with you first thing tomorrow!"

Priestly just laughed as he grabbed Tish's hand and spun her around until she was dizzy, causing her to squeal as the room blurred in front of her eyes, the Christmas lights seeming to fly around her like shooting stars.

Tish felt herself losing her balance but she knew Priestly wouldn't let her fall; she could feel the warmth of his hand holding her steady as he spun her before dipping her low, bending over til she was certain her hair was trailing on the floor. Priestly's dancing eyes bored into hers.

"You love me, really, and you know it!"

"Yeah," she admitted as she reached up, tracing his cheek with her fingers. "God knows why, you giant goof, but I do."

The smile which stretched across Priestly's face could have powered all the Christmas lights in Santa Cruz, and Tish glowed knowing that she could make him feel that happy, basking in the happiness which he also gave to her. Priestly quickly righted her and pulled her flush to him, causing her breath to catch in her throat. The noise and bustle of people around them seemed to vanish as their entire world became each other. Leaning in, their lips met, Tish's hand sliding up to cup around Priestly's neck as he tangled his fingers in her hair. After several long moments, they pulled back, foreheads still touching, noses brushing as they shared each other's space.

"Love you too," Priesly breathed.

Tish closed her eyes, a small smile curving at her mouth as she enjoyed the moment.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Priestly whispered seductively into her ear, devil-may-care grin painted across his features, as Tish's eyes snapped open in disbelief, the moment broken. She tried for a frown but all she could do was laugh, punching Priestly lightly in the arm as she pushed him away.

"Nice try!" Tish teased, smushing Priestly's face between her hands.

"Worth a shot," Priestly grumbled, tapping her on the nose, causing Tish to huff fondly.

They danced and laughed long into the night. Under the light of the moon and twinkling Christmas decorations they dawdled through the streets of Santa Cruz on their way home, not wanting the night to be over. Despite her jacket, Tish shivered as the cloudless night, whilst beautiful, chilled the air, the breeze worming its way through her layers. She unconsciously pressed closer to Priestly, hoping to steal some of his warmth.

"Here," Priestly offered, as he detangled himself from her grip. He shucked off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Priestly…?" she began, shaking her head, not wanting him to get cold on account of her.

"Quit your fussing," he gently scolded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucking her into his side, tugging the coat more tightly around her as they began walking again. "Happy Christmas, you little snow-ball."

Tish smiled, never tiring of the silly nicknames Priestly came out with on occasion. She hugged him tighter.

"Happy Christmas, dork-face."

* * *

_Trucker and Zo_

Trucker sighed to himself as he continued to battle with the wrapping paper, sticky tape and ribbons which were scattered all around him as he sat on his living room floor. It was a battle he was clearly going to lose, since wrapping presents was one skill which he was apparently never meant to master.

Zo silently entered, watching Trucker for a while as she sipped her steaming chai and smiling to herself at the picture. Trucker's hair was standing up in all directions due to him running his hand through it in his frustration. He'd even managed to leave a small stray strip of sticky tape towards the back. Screwed up and torn paper was strewn around the room, ribbons tangled up in knots. She eyed some balls of wrapping paper and sticky tape lurking in the corner of the room, no doubt where Trucker had pitched it at the wall in annoyance.

"Why won't this…?" Trucker complained as he tried to locate the scissors whilst keeping a hold on the end of the sticky tape, and only really succeeded in getting terribly tangled in the process. "Stupid son of a…!"

Zo smiled at the sight of her usually so laid-back husband getting so wound up over the Christmas wrapping; despite his frustration, it was rather amusing. Hiding her smirk which twitched at the corners of her mouth, Zo placed her mug on the table and made her way over to him.

"Do you need some help?" she asked serenely.

Trucker looked up at her with a frown.

"No, I'm fine…" He sighed, knowing he was no such thing. "Actually… Yes, please. But only because yours is the only present I've managed so far so it won't spoil the surprise."

Trucker gestured to the haphazardly wrapped, oddly-shaped package by his side. There seemed to be more tape than wrapping, and he'd used more than three different types of paper. But at least it didn't seem like it was going to fall apart a moment's notice so Zo counted that as a plus.

"Here," Zo encouraged as she knelt down on the floor opposite Trucker, holding out her hand for the roll of tape.

Picking up the scissors she set to work on getting rid of the tangled, non-salvageable tape and cutting off some new pieces. Trucker, now decidedly brighter, began gathering up and smoothing out the pieces of paper he was working with. Having organised everything, both Trucker and Zo set to work on wrapping their gifts for their friends. It was short work, with Trucker folding and wrapping the presents, holding the joins whilst Zo stuck everything together. Then, as Trucker began on the next present, Zo would skilfully adorn each package with a little note and artfully tied ribbon.

Soon, the presents were stacked neatly on the dining table, all ready to be taken to the Grill the following day for their celebrations.

"Thanks Zo," Trucker murmured as he rested his chin on Zo's shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

"Anytime," Zo smiled.

Breaking out of Trucker's arms, Zo retrieved her cup, having sat forgotten in the fun of wrapping presents for friends.

"Oh, my chai's gone cold," Zo observed sadly as she turned back to face Trucker, staring into the liquid as if she could will it into warmth once more. Trucker wasn't entirely sure she couldn't.

"Let me," he suggested, reaching out as gently extracting the china from her hold. "I'll make you another," Trucker offered with a smile.

Zo reached out and cupped his face. She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Trucker," she smiled.

* * *

_Noah, Piper and Julia_

Julia was sitting cross legged on her bed, dressed in her pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers. She'd just brushed her teeth and was leafing through her art magazine, a new monthly subscription which Piper had bought her for her birthday. She jumped as her vision was blocked from behind by a pair of familiar hands. She stifled a giggle as she hugged her threadbare bunny to her chest, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Guess who's been?" her dad softly asked her.

"Santa?" she whispered excitedly. Some of her friends at school had been spreading vicious rumours that Santa Claus was just pretend, but she didn't believe them for a second. She'd seen the elf-dust on the stairs and heard the sleigh-bells and reindeer hooves on the roof every yeat since she could remember – what more proof did she need?!

Piper felt her eyes well up as she saw the utter enchantment in Julia's expression from beneath Noah's hands at hearing that Santa had made it to their house. With Julia being so smart and savvy in almost everything, Piper had been somewhat shocked to hear from Noah that she still believed in Santa and the magic of Christmas. But she couldn't have been happier at the news. The years she had spent imagining what Christmases would have been like with her daughter only caused her grief, but this year Piper had thrown herself whole-heartedly into creating a Christmas to remember, full of magic and wonderment, a Christmas which she hoped would be absolutely perfect for Julia and all of her new little family.

"I think he's left a trail for us," Piper explained from the doorway, causing Julia to squirm out from underneath Noah's arms and scramble to the edge of her bed to search the floor around her.

Sure enough, Julia spotted a small pile of chocolate coins across her fluffy carpet, leading towards her open door and onto the landing. She gasped in delight before leaping off the bed and bounding across to Piper. She quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along the shining chocolate trail.

"Come on, Piper! Let's follow the coins! I wanna see what he's left!"

Tossing a quick glance over her shoulder as she was dragged along, Piper grinned at Noah's answering wink and shooing motion, letting Piper take the lead in this one, since the coins were her idea. The sight of his precious daughter and Piper together warmed his heart in ways he couldn't put into words. He'd almost given up hope of Julia having a mother-figure in her life and then Piper had stumbled into their little family unit. It was a rocky start, but now they couldn't be happier, he mused, as he heard Julia's impatient call for him to follow. He'd always tried to give Julia everything she could ever want or need but Piper had filled the hole in their family which he hadn't even realised was there.

Following them both down the stairs, Julia stopping to collect the abandoned coins, carefully showing Piper the elf and fairy dust which clung to them, Noah couldn't help but mirror the twinkling laugh of his partner.

The coins lead to a pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree. Piper took a moment to admire the range of decorations which adorned the branches, most of which were made by Julia and a few that she'd made herself, with Julia's help, in the few days previous. A true part of the Miller family.

Julia stood dumbstruck as she took in all the brightly wrapped presents before her. Noah chuckled, knowing how rare it was for his chatter-box of a daughter to be rendered truly speechless. Piper loved seeing the innocent and childish joy on Julia's face. She regretted that she'd been in too much of a hurry to grow up herself, and she desperately wanted Julia to enjoy her childhood for as long as it could last.

"You know the rules, sweetie," Noah encouraged, kneeling down to his daughter's level. "You can choose one present to open tonight."

Julia nodded, unable to take her eyes off the array of gifts. Piper gently reached out and pushed Julia's pile forward for her to choose from. Sitting down cross legged on the carpet, Julia glanced at her dad and Piper in turn, barely able to keep the excitement off her face. Slowly she picked up the closest present, shaking it carefully, before setting in her lap and beginning to unwrap it.

Piper chewed her lip, knowing exactly the contents of the present which Julia had chosen. She had had them specially made by the local art store, wanting to give Julia something really personal and meaningful. Her hands twisted nervously in her lap before Noah settled down beside her, one of his hands coming to rest over hers, stilling her movements. He kissed her temple, causing Piper to lean into him, taking the reassurance he gave that Julia would love the gift.

"Wow….!" Julia gasped as she tore the paper away to see the wooden box filled with hand-crafted coloured pencils, each engraved with her name. "I…They're beautiful! Dad, look what Santa's brought me."

Noah wrapped his arm around his daughter as he looked at the pencils which she was proudly showing him. Piper could feel her eyes watering once again, seeing the pure joy Julia had for her present. As Julia was explaining to Noah just how amazing and useful the range of colours and shades in the box would be for her new picture she was working on, Piper quickly looked away, wiping her happy tears away before they could fall.

"You know, honey," Noah prompted, knowing just how much Piper loved his little girl and how desperately she wanted to be a part of their family. "I don't think Santa got his idea for these all on his own."

Julia twisted in his hold to look up at her father. "No?"

Noah shook his head. "No. You see, after you wrote your letter, Piper had a few ideas about some things she thought you might like too, and added in her own little note."

Julia turned, wide-eyed, towards Piper, clutching the pencils to her. Piper glanced at Noah, not really knowing how to react. She hadn't bought those pencils for Julia for the love or recognition they would earn her, either from Julia nor Noah, and she knew that Noah knew that. But seeing Julia's gratitude and wonder at the revelation made her heart swell all the same.

"You asked Santa to get these for me?" Julia asked, astonished.

"I did," Piper confirmed with a nod. "I thought such a talented artist needed some proper pencils to work with."

Carefully giving the box to Noah, Julia launched herself at Piper, wrapping her arms around her as hard as she could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed happily as she squeezed Piper for all she was worth.

Piper brushed Juila's hair back and kissed her head with a smile. "You are very welcome."

They stayed there until Julia's legs went numb and she shuffled back, rubbing her toes through her fluffy socks. Reverently taking the pencil box and placing on the table next to the sofa, Julia's attention was once more caught by the pile of chocolate which she'd collected earlier that evening.

"Can…can I eat one now?" Julia asked as she scrambled up into her favourite spot on the sofa, wiggling until she was comfortable, looking at the pile of treasure which she scooped into her lap.

"You've just brushed your teeth, little lady," Noah admonished from his position beside her, where he was perched on the arm rest.

Julia pouted as she leaned out of his reach as he tried to tousle her hair.

"I could just brush them again…?" she suggested hopefully, eyes wide and pleading, hands clasped together in earnest. "Please, please, please?"

Noah rolled his eyes, knowing he was fighting a completely hopeless battle. Piper slumped down on the sofa beside her, making her almost fall into her lap at the cushions tilted with such force.

"Only if I can have one too," Piper teased, snagging one of Julia's pieces of candy and tearing off the wrapping.

"Hey!"

Piper just laughed at Julia's indignant expression, before tweaking her nose. Julia couldn't help but giggle, loving how affectionate Piper was with her and how much fun she was to be around. Selecting the biggest piece of chocolate she could from her stash, Julia unwrapped her own candy and ate it whole.

Through her chocolate, Julia turned to Piper as she snuggled into her arms.

"Thank you for asking Santa for those pencils. They're really nice. I love them and I can't wait to use them."

Despite the excitement and the chocolate, it wasn't long before Julia was fast asleep against Piper and Noah had to carry her up to bed. Tucking her in, Noah left a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, leaving Piper behind to say her goodnights, before meeting her in the hallway.

"See, I told you not to worry. She loves them," he smiled at his partner.

"Thanks," Piper smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Noah."

"Merry Christmas, Piper."

* * *

_Jeff and Jen_

Jen looked with pride at the pile of gifts on her coffee table which had been donated by her friends. She had seen a sign a few days ago about the local children's charity collecting gifts for those children who wouldn't be having as happy a Christmas as most, children in care homes or hospices, without families to look after them or spoil them. The thought of children not even having the chance at a happy, carefree Christmas had tugged at Jen's heartstrings and she'd made it her mission to do something to help. When she'd mentioned it at the grill during her next shift, the whole gang had enthusiastically pledged their support, bringing in gifts to donate to the cause over the next few days.

Piper had brought in some of Julia's old clothes which she'd never in fact worn due to her latest growth spurt and Zo and Trucker had knitted some hats, gloves and scarves in varying sizes. Jeff had bought some nice little stationary sets over to hers the night before last, wrapping Jen in his arms and telling her just how special she was, caring for others without any desire for anything in return. Jen had blushed furiously at that, not knowing what to do with such praise from her boyfriend. Tish and Priestly had visited earlier in the day, bringing with them a stack of board games and some new box-sets of books of favourite children's authors. Tish had offered to stay and help Jen wrap and label everything but Jen had refused, telling two of her best friends to go and celebrate their own Christmas Eve as planned, and that she'd see them tomorrow. Priestly had squeezed her tight and wished her a 'Merry Christmas Eve!' before they left.

Jen smiled at the presents in front of her, hoping that the children would like them. She and Jeff were going to take them round to the care home in the morning where they would be given out to the children. Reaching for the wrapping paper and sticky tape, Jen set to work, wrapping the gifts and attaching the Christmas labels. Treacle was curled up on the sofa beside her, purring happily in the artificial fire light, keeping her owner company.

"What do you think?" Jen queried, holding up her first wrapped present for her cat to inspect.

Treacle blearily opened one eye, before flopping back down on the cushion.

Jen laughed. "I can see I'm going to need to try harder to impress you!"

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Jen glanced at the clock ticking away on her mantelpiece; it was late and she wasn't expecting anyone. Treacle pricked up her ears and pushed herself up onto her front legs, eyes narrowed at the door. Jen carefully replaced the scissors on the table and threw off her blanket, making her way quietly, in sock-clad feet, to her door. She pulled her hoodie sleeves down over her hands as she felt the chill, reaching out to unlock the front door.

She jumped as she heard a soft bark from the other side, Jeff's quiet reprimand to Fudge barely audible through the wood. Realising who was knocking she bit her lip, quickly checking her dishevelled appearance and scanning her apartment. The apartment wasn't too bad, but she was a mess. Hair sticking up everywhere, one pyjama leg tucked into her sock, coffee stain down her hoodie, the edges torn and frayed, but she found she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

Unable to keep the sunshine bright smile from stretching across her face, making her cheeks ache, she opened the door.

"Surprise!" Jeff grinned, starting slightly as Treacle darted out in delight and began wrapping herself around his ankles to show her pleasure at him coming round. Jen just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily, as she opened the door wider and stepping back to let him in.

"No particular reason," Jeff shrugged. "Just that I've got this bottle of wine and no-one to share it with."

"A dilemma indeed. Let me help you with that," Jen teased as she took the bottle from him.

Jeff chuckled, unwinding his scarf and hanging it on one of the hooks by the door, before pulling off his coat. Jen turned to go and fetch some glasses for them to use.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jeff queried, expression teasing as he reached out for Jen's free hand, pulling her close and gazing down at her.

"Um…" Jen floundered, amazed at how Jeff still seemed infinitely able to make her heart skip. "Glasses?" she offered, holding up the bottle in explanation.

"In a minute," Jeff countered. "I haven't kissed you today."

"No?" asked Jen, coyly. "Better do something about that then."

"I think I better had," Jeff murmured as he leant in, brushing Jen's bangs away from her eyes, marvelling at how pretty she looked, the delicate Christmas lights shining subtlety across her face, before kissing her slowly.

Fudge's bark interrupted them seconds later, clearly not too impressed with being ignored. Jen pulled away from Jeff, laughing at his pout, before crouching down to scratch Fudge behind his ears.

"Hi there, Fudge. Did we forget about you? Did we? You having a nice Christmas Eve? Is Jeff looking after you? Giving you those yummy Christmas treats I bought for you?"

Fudge barked cheerfully in answer to Jen's questions, tail wagging a mile a minute at the attention, planting a big, wet lick on Jen's face.

"You know, I think you only love me for my dog," huffed Jeff from where he was leaning against the hall wall watching the entire spectacle.

"Damn, you figured it out!" joked Jen as she stood, pecking Jeff on the cheek as she went. "So, did you want some wine, or is this all for me?"

"Wine can wait. Come here, you."

Jeff took the bottle from Jen's grip and placed it on the cabinet in the hall. He reached out and pulled Jen to him once again, enveloping her in his arms and hugging her close. He rested his cheek on her head as she curled against him, her arms wrapped around his back. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, that this beautiful woman, who had the biggest heart and kindest smile, had let him into her life. He gave her an extra squeeze before pulling back.

"What do you say we drink some wine, we can finish those presents off together, then we can watch the 'Miracle on 34th Street' which should be starting soon?"

Jen gazed into the blue eyes of her boyfriend, her thoughts towards him not so different from the ones dancing around Jeff's head about her.

"Sounds perfect," she whispered with a soft smile. "Merry Christmas, Jeff."

"You too, Jen."

* * *

**_Christmas Day_**

Laughter rung out through the grill as everyone settled down for their dinner. All the tables had been pushed together to create a large, family-style arrangement. The decorations still hung from the walls, paper chains, miniature Christmas tree, candy canes, tinsel and someone, no-one knew who but bets were it was Priestly (despite him denying all knowledge) had put a Santa hat on the parrot. Everyone's presents had been piled under the tree, ready to be opened after Christmas dinner had been enjoyed.

"Hurry up, Jen!" Piper called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came Jen's reply from the back, before she reappeared with the box of party hats.

There was a mad scramble by everyone to grab their favourite hat – Tish and Jen ended up wearing reindeer antlers, Zo and Noah sporting Santa hats, Julia and Piper wearing two stars on springs, Trucker had a Christmas tree head-band, Jeff had an elf hat and Priestly was left with the fluffy halo.

"What?" he asked indignant, as he arranged his head-gear at a rakish angle, giving his sweetest smile. "You don't think I'm an angel?!"

Everyone burst out laughing into their drinks at the absurd image Priestly presented. Tish just pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, to which Priestly stuck out his tongue.

"That's one for the album," teased Trucker from down the table.

"Hey, Uncle Priestly?" Julia asked, stars bobbing above her head as she twisted to fully face him.

"Yes, Titch?" Priestly smiled, putting down his glass so he could flick one of the glittery stars, causing Julia to cross her eyes as she looked up trying to see the plastic shape dancing on the spring above her head.

"Can you dye my hair one day? Pretty please? Dad's and Piper's and Aunty Jen's and Aunty Tish's and everyone's hair is always the same. But yours is cool. Can you do mine?"

Priestly let out a soft breath of air as Julia climbed her way onto his lap to experimentally poke at his double 'hawk.

"Sure I can. See, that's why I'm 'cool Uncle Priestly'," Priestly explained to Tish, who just rolled her eyes indulgently, smiling wide at seeing her other half interact so effortlessly with Julia, picking up small clumps of her hair in turn, bangs included, and suggesting differently colours for each section which had Julia giggling and Noah hiding his face in his hands in despair, Piper rubbing his back reassuringly.

"Who's for food then?" asked Tish as the oven pinged.

A loud chorus of 'me!' went up from the whole party, Jeff even going so far as to put his hand up to emphasise his enthusiasm. Jen just laughed as she leant into his side, Jeff's arm coming to rest around her shoulders as he lowered his hand.

"Feeling hungry?" Jen teased as she poked her boyfriend in his stomach.

"Nothing new there then!" Piper teased as she stood to help with the food, not giving Jeff a chance to answer. "Jen says you're always hungry!"

"Guilty as charged," admitted Jeff unashamedly, ruffling Jen's hair.

"Hey Fuzzy," called Priestly from behind the grill. "You gonna help us serve or what?"

"Or what," Jeff replied with a smile, wrapping his other arm around Jen. "I'm happy right where I am, thanks!" he continued, giving Jen's a quick kiss as she turned her head up to face him.

"Sap!" countered Tish with a grin, as she reappeared from behind the counter, tray of potatoes in one hand, Zo's nut-roast in the other. Despite her words, she loved seeing Jeff and Jen together and how happy her friend was in her new relationship.

"Well, you're missing out on first dibs at food!" Priestly pressed, speaking through his own full mouth, which he'd just stuffed with turkey straight from the tray.

"Hey!" squealed Julia, realising what Priestly was doing.

"What?" Priestly asked. "I'm just checking it's ready to eat!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before!" Tish laughed, tickling Priestly in the ribs as he tried to squirm out of her reach without dropping the tray of turkey and spices.

"Hey, give that here before you drop it or there's none left for the rest of us!" Trucker demanded.

Trucker strode over to the counter as Priestly offered out the tray with a rueful smile. Setting it down on the table, Trucker began to carve and serve as Priestly, Tish and Piper set all the rest of the food down on the table for everyone to help themselves. Jen and Noah were busy topping up everyone's drinks, whilst Jeff and Julia helped Zo set out her Winter Solstice Wishes cards at each place mat which she'd written for them all the night before.

Soon the table was covered in delicious, steaming, festive food, and everyone began dishing out what they wanted onto their plates, Piper helping Julia when she couldn't reach what she wanted. The grill was filled with happy voices and laughter as serving plates and gravy boats were passed back and forth, family and friends chatting together, enjoying spending time with each other. Before everyone dug in however, Trucker interrupted.

"I think it's time for a toast."

Everyone quickly held up their glasses, looking to Trucker at the head of the table.

"To friends," Trucker began, glancing round each and every one of them.

"And family," added Tish, subconsciously leaning in to Priestly's side.

"And the year ahead," finished Jeff, giving Jen's hand a squeeze under the table.

"To friends, family and the year ahead!" everyone repeated.

It had been such an eventful year, full of tears and laughter, sadness and hope, loss and love. Lessons had been learned, old bonds strengthened and new bonds forged. The Beach City Grill family drank to each other, the times they had spent together, the support they gave each other and the happy times to come.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Jen smiled, lifting her glass once more.

Leaning over the table, everyone clinked their glasses together, echoing Jen's words.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews very much appreciated :)


End file.
